With the development of intelligent terminals (such as smart phones, Pad and the like), the intelligent terminal has become an indispensable item in people's lives. During using of the intelligent terminal, the user often adjusts screen brightness of the intelligent terminal manually. For example, when the user reads a novel with the intelligent terminal, the user may decrease the screen brightness to avoid excessive damage to the eye; when the user watches a video, the user may increase the screen brightness to watch the video more clearly. In the related method for adjusting the screen brightness, in order to adjust the screen brightness, the user needs to enter a phone settings menu of the intelligent terminal, select a “display” option, and enter a screen brightness adjusting menu. Obviously, the operating process in the related art for adjusting the screen brightness is very complicated, and is inconvenient to the user.